luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Daburu/BT02 Story
At the End of the Fight Between Light and Dark --The war with the World of Power, Monolium, came to an end, and some time passed. The world of humans, Septpia, spent their days in peace without Foreign invasion. But even in those times, ALCA branches around the world continued to operate. The youths who had awakened their one-in-a-million Logicalist powers were scouted for everywhere and forcefully summoned under Article Six of the United Nations Self-Defense Law. They were assigned battle training to strengthen their forces in preparation for the Foreigners of parallel worlds who could attack at any time. The ALCA Naien Branch, in addition to Tamaki Yurine and Chloe Maxwell, also showed in the newcomer Mana Asuha. ALCA could not preduct when the gate to a parallel world would open. There were times when the gate would stay shut for several decades. There were cases where a Logicalist would awaken to their power, become an ALCA member, grow up and lose their Logicalist ability without having ever fought an actual Foreigner, and retire. To the humans of Septpia, it would be best if they never had to fight the Foreigners of parallel worlds. But humanity's fleeting wish would not come true-- Around then, the long-running Hundred-Year War in the World of Belief where the gods lived, Tetraheaven, was just coming to an end. The belligerents were the "Virtuous Gods" who attained the power to create hope and miracles through the belief of humans, and the "Evil Gods" who held the power to create despair and destruction through the fear of humans. The cause of the Hundred-Year War was a coup d'etat by the Fallen Angel Lucifer who was greedy for the rule of Tetraheaven. The leader of the Virtuous Gods, Zeus, was filled with great rage. In anger, he called a storm of divine thunder powerful enough to split the skies of Tetraheaven and cast the rebellious angel Lucifer into the Land of Fallen Heaven where the Evil Gods lived. Once dropped into the Land of Fallen Heaven, even Zeus himself cannot reach. An eternal hell where one can never again bathe in the light of heaven. The demon-gods trapped in there believed they would simply rot there. But fate had not abandoned the demon-gods. By chance, a Gate Card was found in the Land of Fallen Heaven. They had in their hands a way to escape from their eternal hell. Thus the demon-gods, wishing to escape from the Land of Fallen Heaven, opened the closed gate to Septpia with the Gate Card, seeking new sanctuary in Septpia... On the other hand, learning that the demon-gods had fled to Septpia, the god Zeus instantly formed a council to take countermeasures. If the discord in Tetraheaven caused damage to even a parallel world, it would be a great disgrace to the gods. Fortunately, as the Virtuous Gods also had an unused Gate Card, they could go to Septpia. But once passing through the gate and arriving in Septpia, they would be ruled by the Logic of Septpia and become unable to use the miraculous powers of gods. That being said, one-sidedly Tance Jacking the humans of Septpia to use their miraculous powers also went against the scruples of the Virtuous Gods. As Zeus' council racked their brains, one goddess stood up. It was the Goddess who Rules over Wisdom and Strategy, Athena. Athena was willing to go to Septpia herself and pursue the demon-gods as well as maintain the peace of Septpia by loaning her power to the young Logicalists of ALCA. There were others who approved of Athena's bravery. The Goddess of Love, Venus. The Goddess of War, Valkyrie. And the Goddess of the Moon, Artemis. Zeus praised their resolution, but there were those in the council who expressed doubts about their fighting strength. Then the Goddess of Anger and Punishment, Nemesis, also stood up. With so many ready goddesses, Zeus judged they would be able to crush the demon-gods. Athena and the others opened the gate with the Gate Card and left to Septpia. --That day, five women knocked on the door of ALCA. Following the Logic of Septpia, their external appearance was changed into that of human women. Athena and the others had temporarily lost their miraculous powers. ALCA welcomed the idea of the goddesses' arrival and tracking down the demon-gods. A momentary alliance between parallel worlds was struck. At that time, there were five young Logicalists at ALCA. Tamaki Yurine, Chloe Maxwell, Mana Asuha and the branch chief Veronica, and lastly Olga Breakchild. As ideas and personalities greatly affect Covenants and Trancing, there was a need to carefully choose their Covenanters. Eventually the Logicalists and goddesses resonated, and prepared for the coming battle with the demon-gods with their best Covenant. The demon-gods' unimaginable power of despair and destruction was now cornering Septpia's Naien district. The young Logicalists and modest goddesses took each others' hands. Their ideals were the same. They just want to protect this world. The battle wagering LUCK & LOGIC truly begins now-- Translator comments: *''QUIT SAYING "YOUNG LOGICALIST" ALREADY (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ The Forbidden Logicalist Revives (Yoshichika & Athena) Yoshichika Tsurugi did not yet know that a fateful encounter waited in store for him that day. Yoshichika had gone to town with his family-minded sister, Shiori, to buy a birthday present for their fater, Rentaro Tsurugi. In the past, he had lost one of the Logic Cards forming his body as a side effect of using the forbidden Over Trance. Having lost his power as a Logicalist, Yoshichika returned to his humble life with his family playing the part of Villager A. He accepted his own destiny and lived trying to protect his family. He sealed off his desire to find his lost Logic Card and battle again as a Logicalist... At that time, a Foreigner invasion alert sounded. The Demon-God Belial had Trance Jacked a civilian and was on the rampage. Yoshichika, with his strong sense of righteousness, faced Belial on his own so that Shiori and the surrounding people could run. But it was no opponent that Yoshichika could face as a plain human. Right now, all Yoshichika could do was draw Belial's attention and run. A mysterious woman appeared, taking Yoshichika's hand and helping him to run. Furthermore, that woman somehow knew Yoshichika's name. "I am Athena. I came to meet you." She wanted to protect Septpia from malicious gods with Yoshichika as her Covenantor, said Athena, and handed Yoshichika a Logic Card. That was the Logic Card that Yoshichika had once lost and contained his Logicalist power. Athena had searched for it, all the while wanting to protect the world together with Yoshichika. Yoshichika could not hide his amazement. He had thought finding his Logic Card would be hopeless, but for it to be found... Shiori and Rentaro came running. Whie they were happy that Yoshichika was safe, once they knew that Yoshichika could return to being a Logicalist again, Shiori desperately tried to stop him. She did not want to see Yoshichika suffer again. But Yoshichika's sealed desire began to flow out. "I want to protect! As long as there's a single life I can protect." Once they saw Yoshichika's determination with their own eyes, Shiori and Rentaro realized -- he could no longer be stopped. Yoshichika's time, which had been stopped, had started moving again. Two years ago. Yoshichika had protected the peace of Hong Kong as a Logicalist with his Dispherean Covenantor, Rasetsu, and they had performed the forbidden Over Trance. The reason why -- to protect a dying Disphere Foreigner. Athena was sure as soon as she heard about Yoshichika's past. He would never waste any lives, not even that of a foreign enemy. He would even sacrifice himself. She wanted to become the Covenantor of the person with that Logic: Yoshichika. "I want to protect it with you. This world." "...Athena. I want you to Covenant with me." And so the forbidden Logicalist once again stood upon the battlefield. Our Pure Love (Tamaki & Venus) ALCA's salon. Tamaki was alone in her room, clearing her heart with calligraphy, one of her life's works. She diligently put ink upon the inkstone, turned it to liquid, put her feelings into her brush, and spelled out beautiful letters upon the calligraphy paper. At that moment, a woman entered the room without knocking -- the Tetraheaven goddess, Venus. Though they had just barely met and not yet built a relationship, Venus came into the territory of Tamaki's mind as if she were a friend. It was just like Venus to pour overflowing love into everyone. Venus looked at the words on Tamaki's calligraphy paper. "What are these words?" She asked out of curiosity. On the paper was written things like "Kirin", "Shaolin", "Shinkyoku Otohime"; words that Venus was not familiar with. Tamaki looked upon the words dearly and said: "...They're my precious friends who I've met so far." Yes, the names of those who Tamaki had Covenanted with to this point. So that she would not forget the memories of the friends she had shared Logic with, Tamaki regularly made time for calligraphy and thought back on her friends. If there were a phone that connected to the parallel worlds, I would want to hear everyone's voices right now... Tamaki never stopped wishing for it. Learning of Tamaki's feelings, Venus suddenly took Tamaki into her arms and whispered into her ear. "...I love you." "Eeeeeh!? W-What are you saying all of a sudden!?" Venus' feelings for Tamaki were beyond romantic love, but were rather pure love. Venus' unshakeable Logic was that of "Pure Love". She sensed that even though they were far apart, Tamaki had the affection to continue thinking of her past Covenanters. "I want you to write... my name." That was Venus' way of proposing a Covenant. Tamaki was trembling from the abruptness. Venus began to tell her memories of the gods she had met in Tetraheaven, one after another. Venus could also not forget the small memories she made with those she met. But no amount of time would be enough to hear out all of the goddess Venus' tales. Even so, Tamaki could not stop Venus' talking filled with love. The next morning, a paper with "Venus' on it was added to Tamaki's room. Dawn for a Girl with a Yearning Heart (Mana & Artemis) Logicalist Mana Asuha of the ALCA Naien branch was a problem child. With such a sad past, she kept her heart closed, and went for a long time without a Covenanter. Her senior Logicalists Tamaki and Chloe kept introducing new Foreigners to her and tried to arrange interviews for the uncovenanted Mana, but Mana would carelessly say, "It doesn't matter who it is." Tamaki and Chloe worried very much about Mana. One night, Mana snuck out of ALCA like she did every night and headed to a certain coin locker in the Gaien district. As she listened to music in her headphones so she would be cut off from external noise, she waited for someone to come. Then, a tall and beautiful woman talked to Mana. It was the Tetraheaven Foreigner, Artemis. After Tetraheaven's Hundred-Year War concluded, Artemis came to help ALCA combat the escaped rampaging demon-gods in Septpia, and had heard about the sad past of the problem child Mana Asuha. Mana had been abandoned in a coin locker soon after birth and did not know the faces of her parents... But Artemis did not speak much, and nestled up to Mana. "...This place isn't very safe." "...It's useless... Don't try to bring me back." "No, I will wait with you. While gazing at the beautiful moon." Mana and Artemis waited through the chilly night, huddling to endure the cold. Mana eventually was overcome by sleep. Artemis looked at Mana's innocent sleeping face, and felt she could not abandon such a lonely person. ...The next morning. When Mana awoke, Artemis was asleep on her shoulder. Artemis had stayed awake all night, but as the goddess of the moon, she slept once the moon set. Mana could not shove off the sleeping woman, and simply settled down -- eventually, she felt it. For Mana, who had never known her parents, she had no memory of ever before touching human skin for such a long time. Artemis' heat gently warmed and healed Mana's cold body. A trickle of tears naturally fell from Mana's eyes and landed on Artemis' cheek. Artemis quietly opened her eyes. Mana wiped her eyes on her upper arm so it didn't look like she had cried, and resumed her normal expressionless expression. In the end, the person she had waited for didn't show up, and Mana and Artemis returned to ALCA. The day after, Tamaki and Chloe once again recommended a Foreigner for Mana to meet with. They expected the usual response of "It doesn't matter", but what Mana said was... "...No." Tamaki and Chloe were surprised at Mana's uncharacteristic self-expression. "Then would you like to Covenant with me?" Artemis asked suddenly. Mana stayed silent for some time, then said quietly in embarrassment: "...I don't care. Whatever's fine." Anyone could tell that those few curt words signified the greatest yes that Mana could give. Mana choosing her Covenanter was the first choice she made of her own will-- What I Can Do as a Manager (Yukari & Quetzie) Yukari Nanahoshi worried. Yukari was originally a soccer club manager, but once her Logicalist ability awakened, she was assigned to ALCA as a trainee Logicalist. But she couldn't find a Covenanter, and so was dedicated to supporting her senior Logicalists through cooking, cleaning, and laundry. Though she had accidentally taken the first step, Yukari's personality was a mess, and she couldn't get any better at Trance Tests. "...I guess I'm just meant to be a manager." One day, an incident happened at ALCA. The Snake God Quetzalcoatl of Tetraheaven, who was captured after a certain battle, took advantage of his guard and escaped. He Trance Jacked the guard and took over ALCA's salon. Yukari, who happened to be making stew at the time, was taken hostage by Quetzalcoatl. ALCA's Logicalists instructed Yukari to draw Quetzalcoatl's attention, and planned to annihilate Quetzalcoatl. On the other side, Yukari tried to converse with Quetzalcoatl in order to stall for time. She talked about her time as a former soccer club manager, but the Snake God Quetzalcoatl was not interested at all. "I took care of the super strong people that I respected!" "The manager of great ones, you say... after all's said and done, you sound like a priestess worshipping a god." Quetzalcoatl believed that the proper way for gods and humans to be was for humans to worship gods out of fear. But the humans of Septpia did not fear gods, instead turning their blades against his godly self. Thus he rampaged, but as (he thought) Yukari had the mind of a priestess, he judged her to be a human who could understand him. Yukari's play for time worked well, and at last ALCA was able to carry out the Quetzalcoatl annihilation plan. But during the operation, Yukari did the unthinkable -- she tried to defend Quetzalcoatl. Through talking with Quetzalcoatl, Yukari came to the understanding that as long as gods were shown the proper fear, they could join hand in hand without harm. Quetzalcoatl realized upon seeing Yukari trying to defend him at the risk of her own life. It was just like a priestess offering her body to the god that offered her life. Quetzalcoatl canceled his own Trance Jack and surrendered to ALCA. Some days later, Quetzalcoatl visited Yukari reposing in the hospital and told her: "Become my priestess." Yukari was bewildered by the sudden proposal. Just as a manager looks after their players, a priestess follows her god-- that was the moment Yukari saw how her new Covenant would be firsthand... Just Straight Forward, To You (Chloe & Valkyrie) A meeting was arranged between the Logicalists and Tetraheaven Foreigners at ALCA. Chloe said something unexpected at the very start of the gathering. "I've decided on Val! Become my Covenanter!" None of the others could hide their shock. It was inconceivable for someone to decide on a Covenanter without even knowing the other's Logic. Chloe had a reason for nominating Valkyrie. Valkyrie was a goddess earnest in the art of the sword, and was the Foreigner with the most aggressive power. For a forceful girl like Chloe, she had no doubts that she would be the perfect partner. Valkyrie, on the other hand, did not voice any objections to Chloe nominating her, but was unable to give an instant answer. She could not activate the limits of her power when Traced if their Logic did not harmonize, and it was crucial that they win the predictably intense upcoming battle. And so a special exeption was made for Chloe and Valkyrie that they share a room before Covenanting for a test period. Yet no matter how much time the two of them spent together, they were unable to hit it off. While Valkyrie was simple and dedicated, Chloe was naive and uncontrolled. Chloe's pace usually interfered with Valkyrie during training, and she had to listen to Chloe's magazine talk during their off time. Valkyrie understood that Chloe was not a bad girl at heart, but their personalities were such complete opposites that they kept failing at Trance tests. ALCA had given up hope on the two of them Covenanting, but Chloe would not stop believing that they were perfectly compatible. One night, Valkyrie witnessed Chloe training alone. She grasped a bamboo sword unfamiliarly with ragged breath, and kept concentrating on making practice swings until blisters formed on her palms. Eventually Chloe reached the limit of her endurance. Valkyrie held up the collapsed Chloe. "...Wait for me. I'm going to catch up to you, Val. We'll be the greatest attackers." Chloe kept smiling brightly, even though she was physically in shambles. "Why... where does your confidence come from...?" The reason why Chloe believed they were perfectly matched: that was because Chloe thought that even if they couldn't hit it off at all at first, as long as they showed each other their ideas, their Logic was sure to resonate. Interfering with Valkyrie, constantly talking to her about magazines... that was how Chloe thought she could show Valkyrie her own Logic. Valkyrie lost her words, and finally understood -- the real reason why their Trance would not work. She herself had built a wall between them under the pretense that their personalities were complete opposites. Chloe persevered in trying to break down that wall, and was completely earnest in making a Covenant with Valkyrie ever since she decided on her on their first meeting. Seeing Chloe like that resonated with Valkyrie's Logic of being earnest in the art of the sword. Even if it was only one percent, as long as they had a Logic that they both understood, they could come together. That was Chloe and Valkyrie. Fallen Genius (Olga & Lucifer) Olga Breakchild was determined to have extraordinary latent powers as a Logicalist, and was welcomed as a promising newbie when he first joined ALCA. But that promise faded with time. Olga was far too conceited, thinking of Foreigners as nothing but a tool to attain his own glory, and lacked the spirit to resonate his Logic with a Foreigner. As a result, while his junior Logicalists each went into a Covenants, he alone remained a bachelor without experiencing Trance even once. Olga eventually became impatient and tried bargaining with ALCA's captive Foreigners indiscriminately, but no Foreigner would Covenant with Olga. One day, an unexpected visitor came to ALCA. The holder of powerful Logic, seen as a dangerous Foreigner who could possibly bring harm to Septpia: the Fallen Angel Lucifer. Lucifer proposed a friendly relationship with ALCA. He desired to Covenant with a Logicalist. Olga saw this as an incredible opportunity, and volunteered himself to be Lucifer's Covenanter.. But ALCA was wary of Lucifer's true motive. They turned down Lucifer's request, and Lucifer left. Olga had believed that he would finally be able to Covenant, but was now seized by inexpressible resentment. "Why is it... that I alone..." But then an event that would flip Olga's destiny upside-down occurred. One of the Foreigners in ALCA's cells escaped and Trance Jacked Olga. Yoshichika and the rest promptly exterminated the rampaging Foreigner and saved Olga. But as an effect of the Trace Jack, Olga had lost his Logic Card with his Logicalist ability. Additionally, Olga was suspected of having released the Foreigner, so he lost his place in ALCA. Olga cursed his unlucky fate and despaired. At that moment, someone appeared before Olga: Lucifer. Lucifer offered Olga his lost Logic Card, telling him that he believed in Olga's innocence. Then he proposed that they together create a world where humans and gods can coexist. Lastly, he told him that there were crowds of Septpian people who believed in his ideals. The people who believed in Lucifer's ideals accepted the Logicalist Olga as a new leader. Their voices of admiration were plenty to fill the holes of conceit and desire for recognition that lay in the bottom of Olga's heart. As the goddess Nemesis pointed out, that is the weakest and most fragile Logic that humans have. Everything went according to Lucifer's plan. It was to isolate the Logicalist Olga from inside ALCA and turn him into his ally. Olga was tempted by Lucifer's words and was resolved to Covenant with him. "Olga Breakchild vows to devote his Logic to Lucifer." "Lucifer vows to devote his Logic to Olga Breakchild." The reason why the genius had not been blessed with meetings was because it was his destiny to meet Lucifer... But even the gods could not have known that. The Dangerous Scent of Violence and Mischief (Veronica & Nemesis) Not all of the goddesses of Tetraheaven were amicable. There was one goddess who volunteered for ALCA, yet boycotted the initial meeting with the Logicalists. Though the level-headed ALCA Naien Branch Chief, Veronica, had her doubts, she returned to the chief's room -- only to find a petite goddess sitting without permission in the chief's chair. It was the goddess of wrath and punishment, Nemesis, who had boycotted the meeting. "...You're different than the other goddesses. What's your aim?" "...And you're different than the other Logicalists." Nemesis had declared that she had no interest in upholding the peace of Septpia. Nemesis was highly learned and highly curious, so she jumped on with the other goddesses because she was interested in the mysterious culture of the parallel world, Septpia. And the goddess determined that the young Logicalists of ALCA all had undeveloped Logic, so she saw no meaning in meeting with them. The only one Nemesis had not predicted was branch chief Veronica. "What's ''your aim?" "What if I said... the total annihilation of all Foreigners?" "Hmmm... then will you kill me here and now?" Nemesis gave Veronica a sideways glance, but no chance to answer, before taking on a devilish smile and leaving the chief's room. The next day. Unknown to anyone else, Veronica went to a hopsital under ALCA's supervision. On the bed was a comatose male patient afflicted by Paradox Sick. Veronica kept gazing at the patient with brooding eyes she never showed to anyone at the ALCA branch. Then Nemesis appeared in the room. "So your aim is revenge." Nemesis began talking about Veronica's past, which she had researched on her own. The patient on the bed was once Veronica's superior when she was a member of the Hakodate branch, a man who was like her brother. But his personality had been destroyed by a Monolium Foreigner. Because of this incident, Veronica had begun to hate all Foreigners. She believed that all Foreigners arriving in Septpia were liabilities to be expelled. Those feelings of Veronica's were what resounded the most with the Logic of Nemesis, goddess of wrath and punishment. Wrath towards evil and punishment by just revenge. That was Nemesis' Logic. And she also believed that the wicked gods of Tetraheaven were buds of evil waiting to be nipped. "Want me to grant your wish?" Nemesis had but one condition to make a covenant. Veronica would become Nemesis' guide so she could enjoy all of Septpia's culture. She rattled off a number of erudite phrases such as forming an opinion on the culture of a parallel world and studying its history to make the fine print of her condition understood, but put simply: "Take me out to play." Veronica was stupefied by how unexpected Nemesis' proposal was. "...Now who's the one with childish Logic." Veronica's words stabbed into Nemesis, who blushed in abashment. "W-What! I'm much more wise and experienced than a mere 20-year old!" Veronica, who had to rely on a Foreigner's power to annihilate all Foreigners, and Nemesis, who resonated with her Logic of revenge. Their Logic would reach an unexpected conclusion after this... Category:Blog posts